lost 'i think'
by Yoroichicat
Summary: this is a bleach gender bender fanfic i honestly dont know what to say i suck at writing summaries any way ichigo and rukia get lost in a different dimension that gin and aizen who have somehow risen from the dead
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone i have returned Mwahahahahahahahaha  
I know you missed me *blows kisses*  
you may be able to tell from this fanfic that i am no obsessed with ****** they are so cut they remind me of the dust bunnies/soot sprites in miyazaki movies 0.0  
any way enough rambling from me  
pls enjoy *sweeping bow {like tamaki}* :P**

disclaimer: i do not own bleach because if i did there would be no fillers!

**chapter 1 wake up**

'goooooooooooooood mooooorrrrrrrrnnnnnniiiiiiii nnnnnnnnggg iiiiiiiicccchhhhiiiigggoooo' *slam* ichigo kicked his dad in the head stared glumly down at the idiot he called his father and said 'you know i was hoping to sleep in to day considering its the WEEK END' his dad looked up at him innocently and said 'you mean its not monday'

'sure as hell its not monday. i need my sleep dammit so let me sleep in peace' *stomp, kick, bang, boing, boing, boing* ichigo sighed and said 'well that got rid of that problem' he banged on his closet and said 'oi rukia are you awake or what' a growl came from inside the closet ' am now no thanks to you. you should be more considerate.' she huffed.

'hey it wasn't my fault it was my idiot da*immense spiritual pressure*ds fault... hey rukia do you feel that'

'yeah i felt it. come on get off your lazy ass.'

'way ahead of ya sister' *ichigo leaves via window followed by rukia*

'i feel that its at the the park' rukia shouted to ichigo, he grunted loudly back at her.

*five min later at the park*

after they transformed ichigo and rukia saw that there was a small garganta at the park. in the garganta was a historically laughing gin and the one and only captain aizen smirking.

**did you find it exciting  
i hope you did cause it was fun to write mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**sparky: god owner you are nuts  
me: you only realised this now  
sparky: no i noticed it along time ago  
me: figures  
sparky: review or i will eat your guts MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHaaaaa  
me: who's nuts now but seriously guys i hope you review luv ya *blows lots of kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again this is chapter 2 **

**ichigo: what are you going to do to us yc(short for yoroichicat)**

**me: nothing mwa ha ha ha**

**your lying and you don't own me**

**me: nor do i own any thing else in bleach, from bleach and so on (just in case you are not a sharp cookie this was the disclaimer)**

**i hope you enjoy**

chapter 2

rukia's point of view

'what the hell are you laughing at and why are you both still alive?' ichigo growled beside me. i looked up at captain aizen who was still smirking evilly 'come gin our work here is done' he said quietly but not to quiet for us not to hear. gin still in fits of laughter tearing slightly said 'yes *giggle* lets go *giggle* lord *giggle* aizen. after all we have done *giggle* what we came here to achieve *giggle*'. they started walking back into the garganta, next to me ichigo's rietsu was boiling 'what did you come here for you bastards' he screamed at the garganta *no answer* all me and ichigo could hear were the echoing fits of gins laughter. ichigo obviously pissed off jumped up to the garganta quickly followed by me. we leapt through the sky rip and landed in pure and utter darkness.

after what seemed like hours we woke up in...

**cliff hanger mwahahahahahaahahaha **

**sorry it was so short :( i was tired writing this as i always am *sigh* **

**soooooo sleepy *yawn* i know your not here to listen to me complain about the world my problems or how tired i am so i will shut up**

**sparky: finally she shut up now i can sleep**

**me: at least i don't snore**

**sparky:yeah yeah *scowls at screen* review or else**

**me: QUIET SPARKY hows that for authority *grins* if you can guess what happens next i will write a poem in your honour on my profile and you can put it on yours or what ever but every one the rule is who ever is first to guess correctly wins and thats that! also you can only put your guess in this review bar thing of this story  
aragato everybody *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my dear readers I'm so sorry i havent updated lately i have been running around like a headless chicken because its almost graduation. anyway read and enjoy!**

end of chapter 2

ichigo obviously pissed off jumped up to the garganta quickly followed by me. we leapt through the sky rip and landed in pure and utter darkness.

after what seemed like hours we woke up in...

chapter 3

ichigo's point of view

...the same park that we had just seen gin and aizen. 'well that was weird' i said flatly 'uh ha' rukia replied a little distantly. 'rukia whats wrong' i asked her puzzled 'nothing' she replied shortly still looking as though she was somewhere else or straining very hard to hear something. i dismissed it with out a thought and said 'come on rukia lets go home' 'oh ok sure' rukia said picking herself up out of the dirt they walked to there gigai's and put them on and stated walking over to the kurosaki clinic.

*five minutes later at the kurosaki clinic door*

rinnnnnggggggg i rang the door bell for the second time and was about to kick the door down when some one finally opened it. i looked through the door way and saw me except this me was slightly shorter and had boobs! 'wh- wh- who are you' they both stammered at the same time then also at the same time they both said 'ichigo kurasaki and you are?' they both looked taken aback and confused rukia laughed from behind {m}ichigo 'i knew this place was strange it seems we have been moved to an alternate dimension where people are the opposite genders' rukia said matter of factly. 'ichi who's at the door?' said a males voice from inside and rukia visibly paled.

**and there you go people another chapter sorry again that i haven't updated in like... forever. gomenasai bow profusely**

**review people review... pls *puppy dog eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**i can't think of anything to say... i don't own bleach and R&R**

**last time**

'ichi who's at the door?' said a males voice from inside and rukia visibly paled.

**chapter 4**

'hey rukia come check this out' {f} ichigo called

'sure coming' {m}rukia came out and saw the "new comers"

'woah are they us'

'yeah rukia they're us but whats our excuse for mum'

'ok' {m} rukia said 'they will be my cousins!'

'yep' {f} ichigo replied 'that will work for other you but not other me'

'your right. ok and... other you will be your cousin. agreed'

'agreed'

'oh and we should change their names to avoid suspicion! my double will be ru and your double lee. ok?'

'ok'

'no not ok' {m} ichigo cried 'i refuse to have the name lee!'

'fine other me' {f} ichigo fumed 'how about haru.'

'fine' said the other fuming ichigo

'come on inside ru and haru its getting cold.' rukia said loudly

'thank you rukia' "ru" said politely elbowing "haru" in the ribs 'lets go in haru'

'sure ru. lead the way ichigo' "haru" said

'course' ichigo grinned leading them inside.

**what do you know another chapter... pleases read and review**


End file.
